August Nineteenth
by missRingleader
Summary: CHARACTERS: Aoba Seragaki and Koujaku (Dramatical murder) GENRE: Romance/mature (NOT SAFE FOR WORK) WORDCOUNT: 3486 Aoba and Koujaku celebrate the red dorks birthday.


p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongCHARACTERS:/strong Aoba Seragaki and Koujaku (Dramatical murder)/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongGENRE:/strong Romance/mature (strongNOT SAFE FOR WORK/strong)/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongWORDCOUNT:/strong 3486/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I woke up this morning to my nose pressed to the nape of Aoba's neck, the short hairs tickling me awake. Like always, he was sound asleep, and carefully I moved my arm from around him. I know for a fact I won't wake him up by moving; he could sleep through a nuclear war. But I choose to be careful anyway. It's way too early for him to be waking up by accident. br /I sit up and turn so my feet are on the floor as I sit on the edge of the bed. Wiping my eyes, a yawn escapes from my mouth, stretching my jaw. Getting up, I sleepily walk across the room to the hall and into the bathroom. Taking off my boxers I get into the shower. It's a lazy and slowly done task but I start to wake up when the water hits my face and skin. About half an hour later, when I'm walking back into the bedroom with towel wrapped around my waist is when I realize. It's my birthday. How could I have forgotten? Well, easily I guess. I never really do anything to celebrate. Hell, all I have planned for today is going to work then the usual dinner with Aoba. br /Getting dressed, my mind wanders. Aoba knows it's my birthday, right? He couldn't have forgotten. I didn't mention it but he must know. They've been friends since childhood, how could he forget. A laugh bubbles up in my throat when I think of what Aoba might be planning. Probably something cute. br /With my hair now dry and my jeans and kimono on, I walk into the main bedroom once more to find Aoba still sprawled out on the bed in his blue boxers, the blankets kicked away. I walk up to the side of the bed and crouch down. Leaning in, I kiss the bridge of his nose inbetween his eyes. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Aoba, it's time to wake up." I make sure to say it softly the first time. I always give him a chance to wake up to a quiet voice, even though I know he never does. br /As always he doesn't move. Only his eyes twitch a bit. br /With a small sigh and a smile, I stand up and crawl onto the bed so I'm on top of him, one leg on either side of his legs. "Aoba." I say louder and plant a kiss on his neck. br /I hear a little sound come from his throat but he doesn't wake still. I make a trace of kisses down his neck and to his collar bones. Usually he wakes up about now so I look up at him but his face is still relaxed, his eyes closed. Without hesitation I move my hands to his chest and caress down his abdomen. His eyes flutter and I can see a blush coming to his cheeks. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ngh.." His voice is hazy as he turns his head to look at me. "Kou..jaku?" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Mmhm." I grin down at him, moving off of him and sitting beside him instead. "Time to get up." /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Alright." Stretching his arms above his head, his face is still a rosy pink. He sits up and I give him a smile. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You took longer to wake up than usual." I try not to laugh as I speak but the way he looks is too cute not too. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"With a stubborn glare he brushes a hand through his hair. "Maybe you shouldn't try to wake me up by sexually harassing me then." /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Maybe, but it works." I lean in and kiss his cheek, and he gives a small noise of annoyance but I can tell by the look on his face that he doesn't mean it. "I have to go to work, but are you alright for breakfast?" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yeah, I'll fix something up." He nods and starts to get off the bed. With the sun shining through the windows his skin looks even more pale than normal as he moves. I frown a bit. He hasn't mentioned my birthday yet. Maybe he's like me- too tired to remember yet. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I get stand up too and while he gets dressed and brushes out his hair (which had a major case of bed head), I gather up some supplies to take to work and send glances towards him to check every so often if he's remembered. When he's all cleaned up and fully awake, he walks over to me and takes my hand in his. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Don't work too hard." He says, looking at me with his soft eyes. I stroke my thumb over the top of his hand and nod. Leaning in, he kisses me gently. My free hand goes to the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me. I try not to be disappointment about him not mentioning my birthday, but can't help but feel a small knot in my stomach. It's not like him to forget. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I leave the house, with Beni on my shoulder. (He woke up shortly before Aoba and I parted at the door.) as I walk down the street out of the residential areas of the district, my mind seems to always stray back to the fact that Aoba seemed completely unaware of what day it was. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Koujaku, it's August the nineteenth!" Beni chips happily from my shoulder. "Happy birthday!" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I smile and turn to look at him. "Thanks, Beni." It helps to hear him say it and my mood is lifted a bit. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I spend the day at work, getting countless birthday wishes from the girls who crowd around in the salon to either get their hair cut, or watch as I do my work. It seems to be a long day, which is odd since I usually enjoy working. Today is different, things seem to be getting on my nerves more than usual, but I put on a smile. Half way through the day as I'm on a break, drinking water in the back of the salon, I have a thought. What if Aoba didn't forget? Maybe he meant to not say anything. The possibility of a surprise party pops into my mind, but it seems unlikely. Aoba's never been the party type. Different ideas run through my head but when it's time to get back to work i push them to the back of my mind. Even as I work now some excitement grows. When it's finally the end of the day and I'm cleaning up the salon, I'm restless and hurry through the tasks left to do. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"When I'm walking back home, the sky is a hazy mix of pink and yellow, the sun looking ready to set anytime. Beni is on my shoulder once more, chatting on about how business was better than usual today because of my birthday. I nod and put in input into the conversation sometimes, but mostly I stay quiet, the knot in my stomach growing. What if Aoba really did forget? The thought tears at my heart and I try not to think about it but the worry doesn't go away even as I'm unlocking the door to the house. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I walk in and Beni flies off, probably in search of Ren. The house is quiet, and surprisingly dark. The living room and kitchen are empty and unlighted, which seems odd. I walk through and only as I pass do I notice Ren on the couch in sleep mode. Beni seems to have already taken residence on the fur on his back./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You can go into sleep mode, Beni." I instruct, but I look down and he already is, which surprises me. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Something is off, Beni doesn't go into sleep mode this early unless instructed. Same with Ren. The worry in my stomach crawls up into my chest. It seems to weigh a thousand pounds as I walk down the hall and find it equally as dark. br /"Aoba?" I call out, hoping I don't sound too anxious. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"There's no answer, which doesn't help in any way or form. My eyebrows pull together and I hurry towards the end of the hall to the bedroom. The door is closed, but I can see light coming out from the doorframe. Aoba must be in there. I open the door and look in, but have to take a moment to comprehend what I see. br /Inside the room is dimly lit, candles on the floor near the bed flickering with soft yellow light. The bed has been made and it looks like there's… flower petals? The petals are scattered on the floor and sheets, red and white against the red bedding. But what causes my heart to flutter and almost completely stop is Aoba, sitting on the bed, only wearing a pair of red boxers and a red bow to match, wrapped and tied in a bow around his waist. br /To match the red attire, there's a deep red blush on his face. "Welcome home." He says, glancing up at me./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I walk over and he watches. Sitting on the bed, I look him over and a warmth collects in my groin. "What's all this?" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Your birthday gift." He answers, looking flustered and embarrassed. "Happy birthday." /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"A relieved smile comes across my face and he seems a bit confused by it but I don't give him time to ask any questions. My lips are on his within seconds, my hands going to his waist. I can feel his muscles relax, as if they had been tensed up before. Of course, he was worried I wouldn't like it. I tug at the ribbon that's around his waist, and his hands go to wrap around my neck. br / All the worry and stress and now, the guilt of thinking he forgot about my birthday melt away into the kiss. After a few seconds he leans back an inch or so for air, and looks at me nervously. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I wanted to give you something special." He says, looking down. "So work with me here, okay?" I nod, and he nods back, seeming to reassure himself. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Leaning back in for another kiss, he let's out a breath and kisses me hard, his tongue going between my teeth and playing with my own. It's a surprise, and I catch a glimpse of him, eyes closed, cheeks bright. The sight makes the warmth in my hips grow hotter, an erection growing in my pants. Aoba leans forward into me, and his hands that were on my shoulders start to undress me, sliding the kimono sleeves down my arms so it falls to my waist and my upper half is naked. His hands go to my stomach and rub upwards, making a moan escape from me into the kiss. My hands grab at his waist and pull at the bow, sliding the ribbon off of him and pull him closer to me, unable to stop myself from wanting more of him. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He parts from the kiss and gasps for a air a bit, looking hot and bothered. "Woah, woah." He says quietly. I don't know if he means for it to happen but his voice is soft and sensual and I can feel my erection twitch inside my pants. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He puts a hand on my chest and pushes me down onto the bed, so I'm laying on my back. He climbs onto me, straddling my legs. He looks at me before leaning forward and kissing the crotch of my dark jeans. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ngh.." I let out a small noise, which seems to give Aoba some confidence. His hands fumble over the button of my pants as he undoes it, same with the zipper. He quickly moves to pull them down. When I'm in nothing but my boxers he climbs back onto me and glances up at me. His eyes are unsure and for a moment I think of telling him he doesn't have to do anything, not if he doesn't want, but before I can his mouth his against my boxers, sucking on the length of my hard cock through the fabric. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Aoba," I say in surprise, his lips feeling like heaven. The fabric soon becomes wet with his saliva and makes it feel moist and warm as he continues. My groin is on fire, pleasure almost causing me to thrust my hips forward but I resist. I try to sit up a bit to put my hand on the back of Aoba's hair but his hands stop me, holding me down firmly. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"With warm breath he talks against my boxers. "No moving." The command is quiet but fierce and I relax back into the / My eyes are somewhat wide as I look down at him. I've never seen him like this, I didn't even know he had this side to him. It would be a lie to say I didn't like it. Pulling down my boxers to my knees, Aoba licks up the bare length of my dick and sends a shiver up my spine. His hand goes to the hilt and starts to move slowly, his mouth going over just the tip. He doesn't look up at me but instead focuses on what he's doing, the red of his face darker than I've seen in a while. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""A-Aoba you don't have to-" I'm cut off by both his hands moving to my arms, holding them down. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He finally looks up to me and they're sensually dark. He looks at me as he slides his mouth down my cock. I have to hold back a groan, the way he's looking at me making me go wild. Expecting him to stop halfway down my length, I'm surprised as he keeps going until his lips touch the skin of my groin and I can feel my cock against the back of his throat. I can't help but let out a moan and when I do, he moves, moving back so his mouth his halfway down my cock. He stops there, as if to tease me. It works. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Aoba.." I pant, a pool of hot pleasure festering between my hips. "Pl..ease." I've never begged before and it feels embarrassing, more so than I thought it would. I can't tell but I'm guessing my face is about as red as Aoba's, maybe more./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"When he still doesn't move, my hips jerk up and he lets them, a moan whining out of my mouth. I realize this is what he wants. He actually wants me to skullfuck him. I grind my teeth together as I contemplate it. He looks up at me and I give a sigh, my cock basically throbbing inside his mouth. br /I shouldn't, even if it's my birthday, I shouldn't, but I do. I thrust up into his mouth, groaning with pleasure as my hips move on their own. Aoba's whines only make me more willing to fuck his mouth until I burst, which going by the hotness building up in my groin, shouldn't be too far away. A louder than expected moan comes from my lips and I fuck his mouth faster, until his hands move from my arms to either side of my hips. He suddenly holds them down and I gasp, my hips spasming slightly, precum and saliva dripping from my dick. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""..A-Aoba?" I look to him and he moves up my body until our faces are inches away from each other. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I can feel him moving to take off his boxers, and soon his own erection is pressed against my abdomen. He presses his lips against mine, slowly making out with me. Something about the slow and dilibrate movements calms me down, and my heartbeat evens out to a semi-normal pace. The heat in my groin subsides but doesn't fully leave. One of Aoba's hands rests on my chest, and for a few seconds I can't locate his other one. Only when he moans into the kiss do I realize. His hand is behind him, his fingers doing my usual job. He's actually fingering himself ontop of me. br /For a second I feel a bit hurt that he didn't let me, but after a bit of him moaning and gasping into the kiss, it's more of a tease than anything. Him basically masturbating on top of me makes me long to touch him. My hands go to his hips, but when they do he bites down on my bottom lip. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ah!" I call out, more from surprise than pain. "Aoba?!" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He pants and gives me a stubborn look. "No touching." /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I huff and he smiles a small, almost apologetic smile. I know he means well but I'm too aroused to see it, and press my lips hard against his, my tongue making it's way into his mouth. I don't let up and I can feel his erection grow as it rests on my stomach. The noises he makes only add to how much I want him, making my mind hazy with lust. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""K-Kouj.." Aoba manages a moan into the kiss. His hand behind him is moving quickly, and I feel precum pool on my stomach. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I can't take the no touching rule anymore, and reach a hand down to his dick, jacking him off as he pleasures himself. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey! Kou.. Haah!" His complaints are interrupted by his moans, and soon he moves his hand from behind him, using it to hold himself up instead. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Are you alright?" I ask him in a breathless voice. Seeing him like this is making me worked up beyond belief. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"He says something but it's too quiet for me to hear. "Aoba?" My hand stops moving. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Fuck me." He says between grinded teeth. His face is red hot and he can't look me in the eye. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I grin and nod, putting my hands on him. "It would be my pleasure." br /My heart is beating fast as I hold Aoba's hips with one hand and my erection with another, slowly pressing the tip against his entrance. I can hear his intake of breath as I do. When I press into him, he erupts into a loud moan, which I can tell he tried to hold back. I continue to push into him, and I can feel him pushing back against me, eager for more. Soon I'm all the way in. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm gonna move now." I manage to not moan, which is surprising since Aoba is tight around my dick, which is throbbing madly. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I move my hips back then thrust back up, gently at first. He moans, and I can see his hands gripping the sheets around us. With both my hands on his hips now I guide him, holding him steady. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""F-faster." He chokes out. With our faces so close I can hear every breath, and I'm not sure but I think he needs this even more than I do now. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"With a quick nod, I obey and push him down onto me quickly, moving him back up then thrusting into him. His moaning fills my ear and gets me riled up, my thrusts becoming harder and faster. My hips are moving on their own accord now, a knot of hot pleasure forming once more. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Kou~jaku!" Aoba calls out, and precum spills from my cock into him, making thrusting into him even easier. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I pant, my eyes closed tight. "Ah.. Haah.. Aoba I'm.." br /The pool of heat in my groin threatens to push me over the edge and I push into Aoba, hard and fast. I must hit his sweet spot because he lets out a high whine into my ear, his breath fast and uneven. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Koujaku! I'm gonna c-cum.." He can barely speak, and I can tell my hands on him are the only way he's staying up at this point. I groan and urge him on, continually pounding into him until his breath hitches, and I can feel him cum onto my stomach. He whines and his muscles tense up, causing him to tighten around my cock. I only get in one more thrust before I go over the edge, my back arching as I come into him. My hips jerk into him a few times as I pant, my throat dry from moaning. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Aoba collapses onto me, falling onto my chest. His breath is just as fast as mine still. In the late summer heat both our bodies glisten in sweat. I can't even speak, my breath failing me as we lay there. His lips press against my shoulder as he rests on me, and my hand goes to brush through his hair. The familiar shiver goes through his body as I touch it but he doesn't stop me. /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Once his breath is back he whispers against my skin. "Happy birthday, Koujaku." /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"I smile and let out a small, exhausted laugh. All that time spent thinking he had forgotten seems stupid now. "Thank you, Aoba. It means a lot." /p 


End file.
